Broken Dreams
by C.M. Oliver is eastwoodgirl
Summary: Companion fic to Pixie Sticks. Read that first for this to make sense. Rachel Berry has always aimed for the stars and she wanted the same thing for Kurt.But did she go overboard with her 'helping' Kurt? Warning:Implied character death. One-shot. Complete
1. Broken Dreams

**Broken Dreams**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine.**

**Warning: Implied character death.**

**A/N: If you haven't read Pixie Sticks yet, now is the time to do so as this may not make sense to you without having read that first. Read and enjoy. Reviews are love.**

**0101010101010**

When I saw Kurt coming up the hallway, I knew I had messed it up. He was a mess, and Kurt Hummel isn't somebody who would be caught in a state of utter chaos.

His eyes were puffed, his nose reddened, his cheeks, stained with tears. He was torn inside, I knew.

I stared at him as he spoke to Finn and I about what had happened in Principal Figgins' office. Right then and there I had wanted for the ground to open up and swallow me whole. I tried to stop Kurt when he stormed out. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Finn held me back with his ramblings. I couldn't remember what we spoke about, but I knew I had to do something.

I messed up. A lot.

Because of me, Kurt lost grasp of his dreams. In defense of myself though, I had just wanted to help him. He is my friend and I want him to be successful like I was going to be when I graduate. I would never do anything bad deliberately to endanger my friend or ruin his chances of getting accepted to NYADA.

But now, no matter how I psyche myself up, I knew I did wrong. I did Kurt wrong. I cheated. No matter how good the intention was I still cheated. Oh god, what am I supposed to do now? I can't tell Figgins I did it, I'll get suspended!

Later that day, I found myself heading for Principal Figgins' office. I went there right before Glee practice. I wanted to speak with Kurt right before I turn myself in to clear his name but I couldn't find him during lunch.

I sighed heavily as I entered the principal's office.

I'm so sorry Kurt. Don't worry anymore; I'll fix everything for you. We'll go to NYADA together. I know we will.

Principal Figgins stared at me as I delivered my well-rehearsed speech about Kurt's innocence. I had hoped against hope that both him and I would come out of this mess unscathed. But I knew in my heart that I deserved the one-week suspension I got for meddling with someone's life and dreams –the ban from competing at sectionals just broke my heart, but I knew I had done the right thing by coming clean.

Now all was right.

I had just needed to apologize to Kurt.

I headed towards Glee club practice to give them the good/bad news. I had wanted to just hide and cry but they deserved to know what I did wrong and how I have hoped to redeem myself… especially Kurt.

Kurt.

I saw him heading towards me, still looking troubled. I felt a pang of pain in my heart knowing that I had a hand in causing that distress. I stopped him in his tracks, hoping to get a head start in making amends but my friend seemed distracted. He said he was headed towards the bathrooms. I sighed and asked him if I could talk to him later at Glee. He just mumbled something incoherently and gave me a stiff nod. I took a deep breath and moved out of his way. This may be more difficult than I thought. It didn't feel right. So I decided to watch him walk away until he turned a corner, until…

He was gone.

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath. I chose a longer route to Glee practice, hoping to delay the inevitable and to give me time to think on what to say. I was hoping that I'd never reach my destination.

I didn't.

A lone gun shot rang from the direction I left.

My whole world stopped spinning.

Kurt!

We still need to talk! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please be alright.

**01010101010**

**A/N: Tell me what you think. I don't have any plans of writing a sequel for this AU because I think it would be better to leave to the imagination whatever transpires after that gun shot. Maybe I'll write another companion piece from Blaine's POV but it will still be the same time frame of events. But if you think this merits a sequel, please let me know in a review. I'll write one if you want. I live to serve you, my dear readers! :) Thanks to everyone who read, favorited and reviewed. I hope to see you enjoying my other stories as well. Please see my profile page for the complete list of what I'm currently working on. Of course, you are also welcome to read and review those. – Eastwoodgirl**

**A/N: (01/02/12) still hasn't fixed the problem I'm having regarding hits and views statistics so I'm unable to determine reader traffic for this and my other stories. Anyway, based on reader responses in reviews I'm getting, I think there is enough interest for a sequel. On that note, there is now an ongoing poll on my profile page. Please take time to vote to get you desired outcome for the upcoming sequel. You can also put in your suggestions in a review.**

****A/N 2: By the way, I have written another companion piece to this story, it's called Lost Connection and will be up in a few minutes. This tackles the same time frame of events but is in Blaine's POV. Please feel free to read and review it! Thanks for your support. Love, Eastwoodgirl.**  
><strong>


	2. SEQUEL ALERT

Sequel Alert

**A/N: Dear readers, I'm glad to inform you that After I Break, [sequel to Pixie Sticks] is already up. Yay! Thanks to everyone who has supported this story. Voting has been closed and the poll results are in! See if your desired story line won!**

**Love, Eastwoodgirl**


End file.
